ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
2002–03 United States network television schedule
This was the United States broadcast television schedule on all six commercial television networks for the fall season beginning in September 2002. All times are Eastern and Pacific, with certain exceptions, such as Monday Night Football. New series are highlighted in bold. Each of the 30 highest-rated shows is listed with its rank and rating as determined by Nielsen Media Research.Highest-rated series is based on the annual top-rated programs list compiled by Nielsen Media Research and reported in: Brooks, Tim & Marsh, Earle (2007). The Complete Directory to Prime Time Network TV Shows (9th ed.). New York: Ballantine. . : Yellow indicates the programs in the top 10 for the season. : Cyan indicates the programs in the top 20 for the season. : Magenta indicates the programs in the top 30 for the season. PBS is not included; member stations have local flexibility over most of their schedules and broadcast times for network shows may vary. Sunday NOTE: The Fox network was to have aired Oliver Beene and The Grubbs on Sundays at 7:30 p.m. and 9:30 p.m., respectively, but instead made last-minute changes by postponing Oliver Beene to the following spring and canceling The Grubbs. In their places, reruns of King of the Hill and Malcolm in the Middle were slotted. Monday Tuesday NOTE: Grounded for Life was also originally scheduled to run on Tuesdays at 8:30 p.m. on FOX, but it was pulled after two new episodes in September, and one in early December. The show moved to The WB network in the spring in 2003. Wednesday Thursday NOTE: Movies, baseball games, reruns, and specials comprised most of the programming Thursday nights on FOX. Friday Saturday By network ABC Returning series: *''20/20 *''ABC Saturday Movie of the Week'' *''According to Jim'' *''Alias'' *''America's Funniest Home Videos'' *''The Bachelor'' *''The Drew Carey Show'' *''George Lopez'' *''The Mole'' *''Monday Night Football'' *''Monk'' *''My Wife and Kids'' *''NYPD Blue'' *''The Practice'' *''Primetime'' *''Whose Line is it Anyway?'' *''The Wonderful World of Disney'' New series: *''8 Simple Rules for Dating My Teenage Daughter'' *''All American Girl'' *''Are You Hot?: The Search for America's Sexiest People'' *''The Bachelorette'' *''The Dating Experiment'' *''Dinotopia'' *''Extreme Makeover'' *''The Family'' *''I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here'' *''L.A. Dragnet'' *''Less than Perfect'' *''Life with Bonnie'' *''Lost at Home'' *''MDs'' *''Miracles'' *''Profiles from the Front Line'' *''Push, Nevada'' *''Regular Joe'' *''That Was Then'' *''Veritas: The Quest'' Not returning from 2001-02: CBS Returning series *''48 Hours'' *''60 Minutes'' *''The Agency'' New series: Not returning from 2001-02: Fox Returning series New series: Not returning from 2001-02: NBC Returning series New series: Not returning from 2001-02: UPN Returning series: *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *''Girlfriends'' *''One on One'' *''The Parkers'' *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' *''WWE SmackDown!'' New series: *''Abby'' *''America's Next Top Model'' *''Haunted'' *''Half & Half'' *''Platinum'' *''The Twilight Zone'' Not returning from 2001-02: *''As If'' *''Roswell'' *''The Hughleys'' *''The Random Years'' *''Under One Roof'' The WB Returning series: * 7th Heaven * Angel * Charmed * Dawson’s Creek * Gilmore Girls * Grounded for Life (moved from Fox) * The Jamie Kennedy Experiment * Off Centre * Reba * Sabrina the Teenage Witch * Smallville New series: * Birds of Prey * Black Sash * Boarding House: North Shore * Do Over * Everwood * Family Affair * Greetings from Tucson * High School Reunion * The O'Keefes * On the Spot * Pepsi Smash * The Surreal Life * What I Like About You Not returning from 2001-02: * Elimidate Deluxe * Felicity * For Your Love * Glory Days * Maybe It's Me * Men, Women & Dogs * My Guide to Becoming a Rock Star * Nikki * Popstars USA * Raising Dad * Ripley's Believe It or Not! * The Steve Harvey Show References Category:United States primetime network television schedules United States Network Television Schedule, 2002-03 United States Network Television Schedule, 2002-03